Weapons
Weapons are the items you use to fight off hostiles and break objects and destructible terrain in the Zombotron games. List of Weapons in Zombotron 1 Pistol The first weapon in Zombotron 1. It takes two shots to kill a regular zombie. It is the weakest weapon in the game. It has a clip of eight rounds. Shotgun The first purchasable weapon. It can kill a zombie in one shot. It has a capacity of 2 shells, probably because it's a twin-barrel. Rifle (Gun) The first automatic weapon you can get in the game. It does the same damage as a pistol, with a higher firing rate. It has a clip of 16 rounds. Grenade Gun The fourth gun encountered in Zombotron. It causes a large explosion on impact and can kill multiple enemies at once. You can "grenade jump" since the grenades explode on impact. Has a 3-grenade clip. Machine Gun Rapid-fire gun. Last gun encountered in Zombotron. The bullets do about the same damage as the pistol but ammo is plentiful with this weapon and easy to get so you don't have to reload very much. Has a 40-round clip. The Scientist wields this in the final boss battle of Zombotron 2. List of Weapons in Zombotron 2 and Zombotron 2: Time Machine Walther P99 The first weapon in the Zombotron 2 game. It can headshot Zombies but does low damage. It has a magazine of 16 bullets. Desert Eagle It is the second weapon you encounter in the Zombotron 2 game. It's damage is equivalent to the sword, and is very effective against Zombies, especially with headshots. It has a magazine of 7 rounds. Mossberg 590 It does high damage to all enemies encountered, making it useful to keep for the whole game. It can headshot the giant zombie making it very powerful, but has a slow reload time. It has a magazine of 5 shells. Shotgun This weapon is the only weapon from Zombotron 1 that is usable in Zombotron 2: Time Machine. It cannot be bought, and is found in a chest. It is very similar to the one in Zombotron 1, with a 2-round capacity. Is a very powerful weapon. .357 Magnum The .357 Magnum is a high damage pistol and is very accurate, making it easy to headshot enemies. It is highly effective against Robots, Zombies and Spiders. Like the Mossberg 590, it has a long reload time. It has a clip of 6. Milkor MGL The Milkor MGL is an explosive and automatic weapon in the Zombotron game. Its grenades can ricochet on walls and floors, so it is useful for killing enemies in hard-to-get spaces. It has a magazine of 6 grenades. It's possible to "grenade jump" given you're willing to get hurt. H&K MP5 The MP5 is the first fully automatic weapon in Zombotron 2. It is highly effective when fighting against large numbers of enemies due to its high rate of fire. It has a 30-round magazine. Flare Gun The Flare Gun can kill multiple enemies due to its explosive nature. It can also stick to the environment or enemies. Unfortunately, it has a small ammo capacity (1 flare). You can use it to "flare hop" from a destructible object onto a hard-to-reach platform, but it's quite risky since it deals a significant amount of damage. RPG-7 The RPG-7 is an explosive heavy weapon in Zombotron 2. It's ammo explodes on contact and and great for killing large numbers of enemies. You can "rocket jump", but it's not recommended because it deals major damage to the player. Mac-11 The Mac-11 is a mid game weapon in Zombotron 2. It is very good for headshots, and fires rapidly making it useful when there are many enemies. It has a plentiful 36-round clip. AK-47 The AK-47 has a 30-round magazine and a high rate of fire. It deals high damage. It is considered an improvement over the HK MP5. Machine Gun This weapon is found in a chest in an early level and available for purchase in the last level of Zombotron 2: Time Machine. It has the highest rate of fire in any of the games, along with a box of 60 bullets. It also deals extreme damage to all enemies. It should be used in clearing entire rooms of enemies. Melee Weapons Wrench You start with the Wrench in the first level of Zombotron 2: Time Machine, along with the AK-47. The character is presumably using it to repair the spaceship. You also start with it in Level 3 to kill the Robot that the player thinks is an enemy, but really is a friendly Robot named Harry. Sword The Sword is the first melee weapon in the Zombotron series. It can kill Zombies in one blow. It also has infinite ammo. making it useful if you run out of ammo in your other weapons. Take note that destructible walls that are normally destroyed with explosives can be demolished with weapons as well, so a knife is useful for "digging" through these walls. It is easy to acquire, as it is dropped by Skeletons. Shovel The Shovel deals moderate to high damage. Dropped by the Red Robots, the player has a lower chance to acquire in the first levels of the game. One advantage of using the shovel is that it can fling boxes, barrels, and bits of broken ground (unlike the pickaxe). It also "pushes back" enemies in the same motion, because we all know that's what shovels are for! Pickaxe The Pickaxe deals very high damage, useful in getting rid of strong enemies such as spiders. It is dropped by Grey Robots and is the best melee weapon out of the bunch. It is useful for smashing things directly below or in front of the player, as it is swung in a downward motion. It's also more effective at digging through destructible walls than the Sword because hey, isn't that what pickaxes are for? Category:Zombotron Weapons: Category:Interactives Category:Zombotron 2